Companies
Several fictional companies appear in the PAYDAY universe, some appearing only in PAYDAY: The Heist and others crossing into PAYDAY 2. GenSec GenSec is a private security company that designs alarm systems, hires Security Guards, and builds Armored transports, alongside moving large quanitites of Money, Gold Bullion and Jewelery. They appear throughout PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 in various heists; even extending to its own Elite unit of Law Enforcement officers, including the Skulldozer, a Modified version of the Bulldozer. GenSec panel closed.jpg GenSec panel open.jpg GenSec uniform.jpg Slaughterhouse truck hanging2.jpg Slaughterhouse truck rear.jpg 2012-09-19_00002.jpg GenSec Transport.png Garnet Group The Garnet Group deals in jewelry and art. Its CEO and namesake is Mr. Garnet. The crew completes a heist (Diamond Heist) in its headquarters, which is located in a 23-story urban building and contains a vault full of diamonds and jewelry. In Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job, you can see boxes in the manager's office with Garnet Group's logo on it. DiamondHeist vault door.jpg DiamondHeist picture diamond.jpg GarnetGroup logo.jpg GarnetGroup screen.jpg Garnet Group Boxes.png Murkywater Murkywater is a private military contractor. Some of its employees are fought by the crew during the Slaughterhouse heist. This is the only appearance Murkywater makes in the entire game, apart from a printed notice on the door behind which the big diamond lies in Diamond Heist. This is a reference to the real PMC company Blackwater Worldwide. The logo also looks like the picture for Jaws Murkywater.jpg Steam Murkywater.png Murkywater Logo.png Murkywater van.jpg Murkywater panel.jpg White Mesa White Mesa is a company that specializes in security systems as seen in Counterfeit and apparently also for the police. The name and logo of the company are a reference to the video game "Half-Life" (developed by Valve Software) where the main company in the game is called Black Mesa. This is corroborated by the Left 4 Dead crossover No Mercy.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=32223827&postcount=1 White Mesa panel open.jpg White Mesa box.jpg Time Out! Time Out! is a provider of Coffee and other confectioneries in the DC Metro area, perhaps even further. It advertises in numerous places throughout DC, and has numerous Cafe areas in DC, with a wide appeal to the "Hipster" community of DC, as referenced by Bain. Time Out Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Diamond Store heist. 2014-03-16_00001.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Four Stores heist. 2014-03-16_00002.jpg|Another angle of the Four Stores' Time Out! Cafe. 2014-03-16_00003.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Cafe Escape. Time Out Cafe Transport.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Crossroad Armored Transport heist. Time Out Mall Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Time Out Cafe Jewelery.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Jewelry Store heist DC DC is one of the major clothes companies in the DC metro area, with stores in and around the DC area, including in the many DC's Malls (the Location of the Heist Mallcrasher), with many fashionable suits and evening attire available in the street shops. DC Clothes store.png|DC Store, as seen in Cafe Escape. DC Clothes Store Mall.png|DC store, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Shield A company who owns the Mallcrasher heist's shopping mall. They are apparently somewhat high in standing, as many large companies place their shops in Shield premises. 2014-03-16 00004.jpg|The Shield logo in the front of the mall. Harvest & Trustee A bank who are presumably the primary bank in DC. As they own the bank seen mostly in Bank Heist and also all of the ATMs seen throughout the game, they appear to be the only; or atleast main, banking group from PAYDAY 2. This might be a obscure reference to the real Manufacturers and Traders Trust Company (M&T Bank) based on the names being somewhat synonymous, a green color scheme, presence in the real DC Area and use of an ampersand.https://www.mtb.com/personal/Pages/Index.aspx 2014-03-16_00005.jpg|A Harvest & Trustee ATM. Harvest & Trustee Branch 1.png|''Harvest & Trustee'' bank, as seen in Bank Heist and Firestarter heist. Harvest & Trustee Branch 2.png|Another view of the Harvest & Trustee Branch. Falcogini A car company who operate a store in the Shield mall and are a premium provider of sports cars and other top of the line cars, many being seen throughout the DC Metro Area,including many of their advertisements can be seen in various places throughout the DC Metro Area. The logo and name may be a parody of the Automobili Lamborghini company, a brand of Italian luxury cars.http://www.lamborghini.com 2014-03-16_00007.jpg|Falcogini's sign. 2014-03-16_00008.jpg|Falcogini's presence in the Shield mall. References Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Companies